Caws and Effect
"Caws and Effect" is the second segment of the tenth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on December 2, 1989. Synopsis When Pooh is alone at Rabbit's house while Tigger, Piglet and Rabbit go and search for crows, Pooh, with the help of the mischievous crows, harvests Rabbit's garden. Plot One day, Rabbit asks Pooh what happens tomorrow and Pooh "the day after yesterday--no, that's today." Rabbit explains he is looking forward to Harvest Day, the special day of the year when he harvests all the fruit and vegetables in his garden. But little do they know that the crows were looking forward to stealing all the fruit and vegetables in Rabbit's garden. Rabbit spots four crows in his garden, who were about to steal his tomatoes. Rabbit asks Pooh for a broom so he can chase the crows away. But Pooh hands him a plunger by mistake. Then, he hands Rabbit a metal bucket. And Pooh trips up and the crows flee. Emerging from the pile, Rabbit realizes he needs a plan to get rid of the crows. Pooh hands Rabbit the broom, only for it to snap. Rabbit realizes he needs some more help. Later that day, Rabbit calls Tigger and Piglet for a demonstration of how to catch crows, with Pooh dressed up as one. Rabbit tries to demonstrate of how to catch Pooh in a perfect way of protecting his garden, but it was tougher than it looked. And Tigger and Piglet copy everything Rabbit does, including hurting his foot. Rabbit was just about to whistle the troops to stop, when suddenly, he spots a crow overhead. The team quickly decide who's to stay in guard of the garden. Rabbit suggests Tigger, but he thinks he should track down the crow, as it's something that Tiggers do best. So Rabbit gives the job to Piglet. But Piglet, being a very small animal doesn't think he can handle those crows, as they were bigger than him. So Rabbit has no other choice. He gives the guarding job to Pooh, while he, Tigger and Piglet chase after the crow (who is plucking his own feathers to fool the three). Rabbit hopes Pooh's doing a responsible job guarding his garden and Piglet assures him Pooh will do just fine--but even Piglet isn't so sure. Meanwhile, Pooh is guarding Rabbit's garden, when he sees some crows painted red. At first, he was suspicious of them, but the disguised crows cover their tracks by saying that they were birds from the south. And they help Pooh with the harvest, and the harvest turns into a conga. And soon, Pooh and the crows were dancing and having fun harvesting the vegetables. Meanwhile, Tigger, Rabbit and Piglet are still hunting for the crow, but they didn't see him hiding in the tree, making his way back to Rabbit's garden. Pooh and the crows had just put the finishing touches on the harvest, when there was a knock on Rabbit's door. It was another crow, but the disguised crows quickly shut the door, so that their partner could disguise himself as another guest. Pooh was delighted as he thought this was going to be a feast for friends. Pooh decides to get Rabbit, Tigger and Piglet, but the crows stop him. This disappoints Pooh, as he knew his friends would've liked the surprise. This gives him of how they could be at the feast anyway. Meanwhile, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger were still on a wild goose chase. Back at Rabbit's house, the crows were about to eat the vegetables, when there was another knock at the door. Pooh comes in holding the scarecrows that look like Rabbit, Piglet and Tigger. This frightens the crows so much, that they ran away. Pooh naturally assumes that they were late for their trip south. Later, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger were walking miserably on their way home, when they hear distant squawking. And suddenly, the crows zoom overhead. Rabbit was horrified to find his garden in such a mess. He storms into his house and just as he's about to berate Pooh, Rabbit's fury quickly turns to amazement as he sees Pooh harvested his vegetables and turned it into a 'Feast for Friends' Feast. Rabbit, Tigger and Pigglet are extremely impressed, and ask Pooh how he managed. And so, Pooh shows his friends of how he harvested the garden through the conga dance that he learned from the crows. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * The Crows (voiced by Frank Welker) Trivia The episode title is a play on the phrase "cause and effect." Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Episode stubs